listfandomcom-20200216-history
Nefertimon
Group: Animal - Level: Armour – Type: Vaccine – Attack Techniques: Rosetta Stone, Queen Paw, Cat’s Eye Beam, Golden Noose Nefertimon is the Armour Digivolved form of Gatomon, the Digimon partner of Kari of the DigiDestined. Gatomon Armour Digivolves with the Digi-Egg of Light to become Nefertimon. When she uses her Rosetta Stone attack, she summons massive stone slabs and fires them at her opponent with deadly force. Explosive projectiles launch from her leg armour when she attacks with her Queen Paw technique, and energy beams fire from her headdress when she uses her Cat’s Eye Beam power. When she and Pegasusmon '''team up, they can create between them a lariat of golden energy, which they use to tie up their enemies. After Gatomon lost her Tail Ring, her strength was greatly reduced, until she was no more powerful than a '''Rookie. While Flamedramon, Digmon and Halsemon battled a number of Tyrannomon under the Digimon Emperor’s command, Kari, Gatomon, T.K. and Patamon fled the scene, and took cover in a cave, where they found the Digi-Eggs of Light and Hope. Gatomon and Patamon became Nefertimon and Pegasusmon, and took down the Tyrannomon. Nefertimon helped destroy the Control Spire in the frozen north, but shortly after that, she and Kari was left stranded alone in the city of Gardromon, after the Digi-Port TV was destroyed. Kari and Gatomon hid out, as Gatomon saved up her energy. When Davis and T.K. showed up to rescue them, Gatomon had become Nefertimon again to flee from more Gardromon, but was shot down and turned back to Gatomon. Later, Nefertimon was part of the battle with Deltamon and the Bakemon under the Emperor’s control, and after that, took part in the fight against the Emperor’s Meramon. She and the other Armour Digimon were defeated by SkullGreymon, who was fighting against the Emperor’s control and destroyed the Control Spire in the area. Nefertimon was also part of the battles against the viral MetalGreymon when the Emperor succeeded in gaining control of him. When the kids met Michael at Digitamamon’s diner, and were attacked by Gorillamon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Kari and T.K. flew off to look for Digitamamon himself, who had disappeared during the battle. He reappeared with a Dark Spiral controlling him, and Nefertimon and Pegasusmon had to bind him with their Golden Noose to allow Shurimon to destroy it. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon later tricked ShogunGekomon into destroying a Control Spire when he fell under a Dark Spiral’s influence. When the location of the Digimon Emperor’s base was discovered, the kids stayed in the DigiWorld until they could destroy it. Nefertimon, along with Halsemon, was the first to battle Kimeramon, the Emperor’s genetically engineered creation – but he easily defeated her. T.K. defeated the Emperor in a fistfight, stopping the Emperor from giving Kimeramon any more commands, and Pegasusmon took the opportunity to free Nefertimon and Halsemon from the creature’s grip. When the kids penetrated the Emperor’s base shortly thereafter, Nefertimon and all the other Armours defeated two squads of Bakemon, but where then reverted when Kimeramon attacked. When Davis found the Digi-Egg of Miracles, Veemon became Magnamon, and his light regenerated the Gatomon and the others, enabling them to Armour Digivolve. Nefertimon and the others fled the damaged base, as Magnamon and Kimeramon’s battle sent it crashing into the desert. Nefertimon helped to rebuild the Punimon village the day before Ankylomon first appeared, and then took part in the battle with the unliving Golemon created by'Arukenimon'. She and the other Armour Digimon were beaten by Golemon, but Stingmon and Aquilamon destroyed him. Nefertimon next appeared during the battle with the unliving Minotarumon. She and Pegasusmon bound him with their Golden Noose, enabling Raidramon to destroy him. Soon after, Nefertimon appeared again to battle Arukenimon’s Okuwamon, but she and the other Digimon were summarily defeated. When Arukenimon lured the kids to the Giga House, Kari, T.K., Yolei and their Digimon waited outside while Davis, Ken and Cody went in. However, each group was attacked by insectoid Digimon under Arukenimon’s control. Nefertimon, along with Pegasusmon and Aquilamon, fled from a swarm of Flymon, and were attacked by a group of Snimon. While Nefertimon and Pegasusmon held the Snimon off, Yolei and Kari used the house’s computer to cancel out of the effects of Arukenimon’s flute, freeing the Digimon from her control. Nefertimon and all the other Digimon then helped out in the battle with Arukenimon herself, weakening her, until she was defeated by'Paildramon'. Her partner, Mummymon, leapt to her rescue, and bound Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Shurimon and Digmon with his Snake Bandage attack, De-Digivolving them, and giving the villains the time they needed to escape. Nefertimon was then seen destroying more Control Spires with the other Digimon, and she and Pegasusmon were then the first to fall before the newly created BlackWarGreymon. When the battles to save the Destiny Stones began, Nefertimon was present for the battle with Knightmon, though she quickly De-Digivolved to Gatomon, to try and'DNA Digivolve' with Aquilamon into Silphymon, but she was restrained by Arukenimon. Nefertimon was then seen carrying Kari to the sites of the second and third Destiny Stones, but they arrived to late – BlackWarGreymon had already destroyed them. When the fourth stone was located, Nefertimon carried Kari to its location, and then reverted to Gatomon to merge into Silphymon with Aquilamon, and battle BlackWarGreymon. Nefertimon next appeared at Christmas, when a Control Spire appeared in the real world, along with several wild Digimon. She and the other Armour Digimon, along with the other six original DigiDestined’s Digimon, managed to defeat the Champions among the wild Digimon, then she reverted to Gatomon and merged with Aquilamon to help Paildramon and Shakkoumon take down the Ultimates. Nefertimon didn’t appear again for a while after this. She next showed up on Mount Fuji, while BlackWarGreymon was engaged in battle with WarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon had come to Earth to kill Oikawa, the human who created Arukenimon and Mummymon, but WarGreymon was trying to stop him. While the battle raged, Oikawa, Arukenimon and Mummymon attempted to make themselves scarce, but were pursued by Nefertimon, who followed the station wagon they were driving away in. Mummymon tried to take her down with his Snake Bandage, but couldn’t manage it. Nefertimon, Pegasusmon and Aquilamon chased after the villains as they sought cover in an outdoor market, but couldn’t attack them for fear of hurting the humans in the area. Mummymon had no such compunctions, and blasted all three of them, causing them to De-Digivolve. When the kids pursued Oikawa through a portal that he believed led to the DigiWorld, they found themselves in a bizarre dimension that made dreams come true. There, the truth came out – Oikawa was actually possessed by the spirit of Myotismon. Myotismon used the power of the Dark Spores to become MaloMyotismon, and then used the dimension to subject the kids to illusions of their greatest desires. However, they managed to win through, and then used the power of the dimension to their own ends, making all their Digimon Digivolve to their different forms at once. The Digi-Egg of Light transformed into Nefertimon, and she, Angewomon and Silphymon all joined with all the other Digimon in battling MaloMyotismon, but when the villain fled into the DigiWorld, only the “real” incarnation of Gatomon could follow, so Silphymon travelled through the portal, while the Nefertimon avatar faded away. Nefertimon first appears in '“A New Digitude.”''' Her voice is supplied by Edie Mirman. At first, Nefertimon’s voice is just like Angewomon’s, but then, in “The Emperor’s New Home,” it undergoes a change, becoming higher-pitched and almost metallic-sounding. Note that this voice is still being supplied by Edie Mirman. She maintains this voice for the rest of the series.'' Name: From Nefertiti, an ancient Egyptian queen (in relation to Nefertimon’s Sphinx-like appearance). Category:Lists of fictional characters Category:Lists of fictional animals Category:Animals